This invention relates to a one-piece permanent support frame for upper dentures and more particularly is concerned with implants to be placed and permanently mounted in the upper jaw.
Upper jaw implants have heretofore been used for the purpose of providing permanently supported denture means. Some of such prior structures, such as shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,375, contain a U-shaped body member arranged to be fitted in a groove cut in the alveolar ridge of the upper jaw for receiving an implant rail contoured as necessary. While the single rail structure provides adequate support for dentures in most instances even though there is deterioration or damage of the jaw bone, a single rail may not be adequate in conditions of serious bone deterioration and/or damage.
Also, in previous implants of the type described, the denture portions of the implant, as well as portions of the support members, contain joints or other connections which frequently are the source of low grade infections. In addition, support portions of implants, due to the material used and construction methods, do not form a good physiological seal with soft tissue of the mouth. Further yet, as the gums of patients recede due to aging, unsightly and unnatural looking support portions of some of the prior art dentures become exposed.